Autumn
by GentleSavage
Summary: What would happen if Sound and Sand defeated the Leaf? If Orochimaru became the leader of Sound, Sand, and Leaf? Naruto and the gang are on the run after failing to save Konoha, how will they survive? Work in Progress.


Overview

The fight between the hokage and the legendary snake sannin, Orochimaru is still being waged upon the roof. Naruto is fighting Gaara in the woods. Sound and Sand ninja are doing their best to destroy Konoha. All of these seem in line with the Manga, but one thing changes. Konoha falls.

Chapter 1: The Fight for Konoha

"Quick Naruto, transform us now!" a booming voice said, that made the trees beneath him wave. This voice came from a giant toad, Boss Gamabunta in fact. In front of this giant stood something equally large. It seemed to be made of sand, and was in the form of some sort of giant tanuki, or raccoon. The landscape around these two behemoths looked as if a battle has been waged.

"Yosh!" said a blonde haired boy on top of the toad. He formed a seal with his hands, and instantly, and in a large puff of smoke, where there once was a giant toad, there now stood a giant fox.

"Alright Naruto lets get him!" the fox said as he rushed towards the sand giant. The sand giant punched his belly and a bullet of air came shooting out at the fox, who dodged it just in the nick of time. The fox then picked up a tree with his tail and jumped up in the air. The sand giant shot another bullet of air and the fox threw the tree at it, causing it to explode into dust. With this cover the fox landed almost on top of the giant, and sand his teeth and claws into it. "Now Naruto!" the fox said.

The blonde ninja streaked towards the giant's head. "I am going to wake you up if it kills me!" he screamed as he rushed towards a red headed boy embedded in the sand. As soon as those words escaped his mouth, he landed a blow upon the red headed boys face. Immediately after doing that sand surrounded the blonde ninja. Gamabunta, try as he might couldn't protect the bow with his tongue. But the red headed boy wasn't the only one who had a demon. Red chakra shot out of the sand, blowing it apart. "Wake up you bastard!" he screamed and in a flash he was right in front of the red headed boy, his arms and waist being restrained by the sand. "Wake up!" he screamed again as the he head butted the red headed boy. The sand dispersed around the Naruto, and eventually the giant did as well. The boys fell to the ground.

"I am going to kill you, I must kill you to survive!" the red headed boy yelled, rising up. "My name is Gaara, killing is my life!" he and Naruto lunged at one another, fists raised, but Naruto hit him first. Gaara crashed to the ground in a heap, unconscious.

"Now you can go back to sleep" Naruto said as he to fell down, unconscious.

Inside Konoha a battle of equal, or even greater proportions was being waged.

"Give it up old man, I won't let you take my soul!" A voice that sounded all too much like a snakes said.

"I don't have to steal your soul Orochimaru, I only have too seal your arms." A old man said. He coughed up blood. There was a sword in his chest so it is understandable. "I won't let you win" He coughed up some more blood.

"Sarutobi!" monkey said struggling against the snakes, and trying to prevent the sword from going any deeper into the old mans chest at the same time.

"He he, you think that you have the stength to do that old man, I don't think you do, in fact, I think you may have only one breath left." He galred the sword that was halfway through the olds man chest suddenly ripped upwards, cutting clean through the man. "The once great Hokage is nothing but an old man. A weak old man."

The Hokage fell to his knees, wheezing. The spirit behind him faded and his companion, Enma poofed in a puff of smoke. "Sarutobi… forgive me, I wasn't strong enough."

"It is I who should be forgiving you old friend." he coughed as blood spilled out his mouth. "Orochimaru, I hope you rot in hell for this. I may have not been strong enough to finish you off, but I gurantee you, there are those in this village who can. The future of this village can."

Orochimaru grabbed his sword from the air, and walked towards the Hokage. "You old fool, this village is as dead as you are. Once I have this village, nothing can stop me, not even this future you speak of. But my old master, you should be proud of one thing; giving me the joy of killing you!" He screamed as his swords flashed in the air, decapitating the Hokage. "Fool." He exclaimed as a grin ripped across his face.

The shield around the battle field lowered and the ANBU ninjas that stood befre the shiled looked in horror. The Hokage was dead. "No, Hokage-Sama!" One of the ANBU screamed as they all lunged forward at Orochimaru. "I will kill you!" Orochimaru's grin only became wider.

The ANBU nija took out 3 kunai and threw them all at orochimaru, who easily blocked them or dodged them. Orochimaru quickly rushed forward, slashing at the ANBU ninja who threw the Kunai, cutting him in half. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu" another of the ANBU said, sending a ball of fire towards Orochimaru. Seconds before the fire ball hit, a volley of arrows hit it, causing it to dispearse.

"Master Orochimaru, let us handle them." A six-armed tan skinned man said as black markings stretched across his face. "We will be more than happy to kill them for you."

"Fine." Was all that Orochimaru said in reply, as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Well four against three. I like these odds." He laughed as his skin turned gold, his head had horns grow from it, and he also had another eye pop open on his head. "Lets all have some fun shall we!" He said as he gestured to his companions, all going through similar transformations. "You're dealing with the Sound Four you fools, you should know when to give up. We are Orochimaru's elite. You Can't possibly win." He and his companions rushed forward to the three remaining ANBU. "Die"

The six-Armed one regurgitated six kunai from his mouth, and threw them at the ANBU ninja, they replied with their own kunai and they cancelled each other out. One of the larger of the sound four, who had red skin and orange hair trumbled over to one of the ANBU, raising his fist. "Good bye" He said as he brought his fist down hard making that ANBU crash toward the ground, killing him.

"Hey isn't this fun!" on of the four said as she brought out a flute. "I wonder how you'll deal with this. _Mateki: Genbusō Kyoku_!" Three demons burst from the ground and surrounded one of the ANBU. "Good bye you little fucker!" The three demons lunged forward, crushing, slicing, and otherwise maiming the ANBU.

"I would of liked to have had more fun with this, but whatever. Brother, would you like to take this. He doesn't interest me." A red horned being said.

"With pleasure." A red being streaked from the other side of the first one who spoke, right towards one of the 2 remaining ANBU. As soon as he met the ninja, he merged with his body, and then caused his cells to die immedietly. "They never live long enough."

"Game set and match. Although I wish I could of killed one."

Orochimaru stood atop the Hokage mountain. A smile crept across his face. "Konoha is mine." His maniacal laugh filled throughout the village. Sending waves of chills to the battles. His snakes were rampaging around the town, his armies were killing without mercy.


End file.
